kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 5
Now to the next area..go to your right!....seeya there Stormies!!! A jungle eh?..What the?..ohh great Sora and Donald are having an argument which leads to AHH! The Gummi!....CRASH LANDING! SORA!.....also crash lands...ohh great and onto a house as well, Sora do you have concussion?..of course not!!!......>_>....what the?...Ohh boy...time to beat up a leopard, just dodge his attack and attack, easy. Ok...the leopard bluffing, until...wow...it's George of the Jungle...of the better exception to that?...Sora and George has a little chat.....about f-r-i-e-n-d-s...eh? Kairi!??!!..what the..eh!, friends here?..eh?..ok?..ohhh he's Tarzan ok?. Donald , Goofy!!.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!....what did that gorilla just?...who is that? Ok now Stormies...jump down as Tarzan just did... SAVE then go down the tree stumps....as in on a track down..you'll see... Now go into the tent...Sora now meets Jane..they have another chat until eh DONALD GOOFY! a errr.. bitter sweet reunion.....hmmm Goofy what is that?..another gummi? Ok first grab that treasure chest and SAVE then talk to Jane. Ok..so Tarzan communicating hard...ok?..anyways..now time to find some slides....around the tent area. Slides time *One on the stack of boxes *One near the right edge of the tent *One on top of the tent *One on the right side of the tent(go up the tent to do so) *One on the right side of the tent(bottom) *One by the easel Ok after all that searching..well..Sora sees a familiar notso picture..but in the end...Tarzan has no idea. Clayton then appears and talks to Tarzan about the gorilla's..hmmm...Kerchak?...hmmmmm..Clayton?..anyways SAVE. Now go to Hippo's Lagoon(to your left) and climb the tree up....ok Vine Jumpin' do as the tutorial says and let's jump!. Tarzan is then SPEAKIN'..ohh wait talking gorilla to Kerchak. Kerchak leaves......hmm to the tree house! Go up the vines then go to the area on your right. Clayton what are you doing...don't.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!..nice save Donald. Great nice job Clayton.......no excuses.... Go back to the tent. Jane lectures Clayton..which makes Clayton angry..very angry...I see something bad brewin'....notso good......a gunshot?..CLAYTON!!!!. SAVE go out of the tent.... Heartless!?!...defeat them!. They can dodge so make sure you counterattack them. Defeat each pack of Heartless in each area(except the vine tree area's Tree House you must go through and defeat the Heartless there). After that go back to the tent and SAVE then go out...errr..a gunshot....to the Bamboo Thicket! Great...ok as before, dodge his attacks, careful when he jumps and attack when necessary, careful when he goes into the bushes, use fire if need be. He'll go down like that!. Ohh a White Fang, thank you! Terk?....and waaaa? Jane?..ohh crud. Now go back to the tent...and they've noticed that Jane is gone.....SAVE then head to the Vines and then to the place near the Tree House... Ok here's the deal..defeat the Heartless if you will and destroy the black fruit up on the tree. Do that, you free Jane and Terk. Clayton!....grrr....ok go back to the Tent and SAVE. Now go to the Cliff... Now time to beat up Clayton and some Heartless!!!, kill the Heartless then target Clayton after.... After that errr....... You just got chomped!......goodbye!... Yay! we learned Cure!. Eh?...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... ok?...Err? Tarzan's home?... Ok now we need to get to the top of those waterfalls Stormies...go on!!!!...it's easy no worries.... Upon getting to the top....eh?..echoes...oh so #$%@ means heart...you've gotta be kidding me...Donald and Sora apologizes and then .....errr?..butterflies?...a hole?...Sora locks it???..and another gummi..... Eh?...ARGGWAAAAAA!!...hehehe..... oooh the shadowy guys are having another meeting?...k?........ Tarzan gives Sora... and we learn Red Trinity! YAY! Ok time to depart...stay tuned for the next world! Aye!! Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough